La fuite
by Heughae
Summary: Dans une Corée en guerre, le groupe DBSK tente d'échapper à la menace qui pèse sur les artistes...
1. Chapter 1

**Petit mot de moi ^^ : Bonjour ! Je poste ici ma toute première fic sur les DBSK, ce n'étais pas prévu mais finalement je me lance ! C'est encore la guerre et je suis désolée, mais je pense que le ton est plus léger que certaine de mes autres fictions. Héhé n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire des commentaires, j'ai seulement recopié mon manuscrit d'origine et je n'ai pas changé grand chose, et il me semble que le style est très différent de ce que je fais aujourd'hui ! **

**Une grosse pensée à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, c'est grâce à leurs encouragements que j'écris !**

**Petit P.S. : Les couple Yoosu mais aussi Yunjae (Mon dieu c'est exclusif ;) )**

**Enjoy it *****

DBSK – Yoosu et Yunjae.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 <strong>

_Junsu_

Je battais d'un talon pressé sur les pavés abimés. Mieux valait ne pas trainer dans le coin. Partout autour subsistaient les restes des immeubles du quartier, détruit par les bombardements incessants de la veille. Mais qu'était devenue la Corée ? Je serrais les dents et tentais un instant d'oublier les débris qui jonchaient le sol. Malgré la violence qui se faisait de plus en plus présente, je continuais à espérer que tout s'arrêterait, que nous pourrions reprendre le chant sans avoir à s'inquiéter. Mais surtout, mon plus grand souhait était de sauvegarder notre œuvre ici, de tenter de donner du répit à tous ceux qui souffraient par l'espoir de nos voix. J'atteignais rapidement notre quartier, étrangement encore debout au milieu de cette Séoul en pointillé. Je poussais la porte de notre appartement avec fracas, et montais les marches quatre à quatre. Sans le vouloir, chacune de mes virées en ville me voyait revenir terrorisé, mais plus encore convaincu par le besoin de rester. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant quatre silhouettes dans le salon. Je lançais :

- Aïe, c'est complètement impraticable en bas !

Minnie, qui était en train de lire avant que mon entrée ne le fasse sursauter, m'adressa un sourire en guise de bonjour. Yoochun était attelé à l'écriture d'une nouvelle chanson, Jae' sur son épaule en train de vérifier, alors que Yunho, assis en face, épluchait notre maigre courrier. Il soupira :

- Je sais bien… Je te l'ai dit, Junsu, la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant est de se précipiter dans le premier avion pour Tokyo !

Déjà je m'étais raidi, alors que Jaejoong relevait la tête d'un air inquiet. Il connaissait mes raisons autant que celles de Yunho, mais jamais aucun d'entre nous n'était encore parvenu à un accord. C'était une querelle sans fin, jusqu'ici légère. Depuis les bombardements, je savais pertinemment que l'ainé reviendrais à la charge, et avec plus de brutalité encore que les fois précédentes.

- Encore ton histoire de fuir comme des lâches ?

J'étais trop émotif et je le savais. Une sorte de rage dévorante m'empêchait chaque fois de m'expliquer clairement. Et il faut l'avouer, le ton froid et dur de Yunho m'impressionnait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il reprit d'un ton moralisateur qui me donna envie de le gifler :

- Tu es trop impulsif, Su'. On a toujours fait des ponts entre Séoul et Tokyo. On peu bien s'y réfugier juste en attendant la fin des bombardements, non ?

- C'est trop nul ! Je me tournais vers le duo qui nous regardait les sourcils froncés : mais dites-lui ! Dis-lui, toi, Changmin ! On est là pour…

Ma vois se cassa et je shootais dans la poubelle de désespoir.

- … Pour mourir ? Tu l'as répété des milliers de fois, Junsu : tu veux chanter pour ceux qui souffrent et toutes tes histoires de bonnes actions. Mais pour ça, il vaut mieux chanter depuis le Japon ! Tu n'aideras absolument personne en te prenant une bombe sur la t…

- Ça suffit ! Yoochun s'était levé, suivit par Jae'. Junsu a raison, Yunho. Arrête de l'agresser.

Sa voix était dure et l'ainé se rebuta :

- Vous êtes complètement inconscients ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez seulement compte que je ne cherche qu'à vous protéger ? Protéger le groupe ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, Junsu ? Tu préfères sans doute qu'on finisse déchiquetés par les bombes ?

Yoochun s'interposa entre nous. Les larmes aux yeux, je me rendais une nouvelle fois compte de mon impuissance face au charisme de Yunho.

- Ne lui adresse plus la parole, réagit Yoochun. T'es tout le temps en train de la manipuler.

Yunho respira profondément, et cracha d'une voix sèche :

- Je vais me doucher.

Minnie retourna dans son bouquin avec un soupir mal dissimulé, alors que Jaejoong s'éloignait sans un mot, s'abstenant une fois de plus de tout commentaire. Incapable de me contrôler, furieux et déçu contre moi-même, je courus vers ma chambre sans une parole de remerciement pour Yoochun. Recroquevillé contre mon coussin, je laissais libre cours à ma rancœur. Je pleurais longtemps, maudissant mon impuissance autant que ma faiblesse. Comment lui faire comprendre à quel point j'avais besoin de rester ? Dans ce pays saignant de toute part, auprès de mes racines qui se déchiraient sous des puissances qui dépassaient toute âme humaine, j'aurais voulu demeurer l'artiste, la source d'espoir, le maître de trêves, l'optimiste et la joie de ceux qui avaient besoin de ma voix. Aider toutes celles qui nous avaient si longtemps soutenus. Comment lui dire ?

Le soir, après une bonne douche, je retournais à la chambre d'un pas trainant. Si je n'étais pas apaisé, et de loin, l'eau chaude m'avais fait du bien et je me sentais près pour entamer cette seconde guerre. Je voulais me promettre qu'elle ne serait pas aussi destructrice que celle qui se jouait à nos côtés. Cependant, je savais au fond de moi qu'il nous faudrait absolument parler de notre futur, et je me surpris à redouter autant la scène que l'avenir qui s'offrait à nous. Jamais je n'aurais pensé être à l'origine d'un tel conflit… Moi qui m'étais toujours plus ou moins contenté de donner mon avis sur les dérèglements d'humeur des uns et des autres, je réalisais avec inquiétude que j'étais responsable du conflit autant que de ses conséquences.

Je sondais rapidement la pièce en rentrant. Jae', Yoochun et Changmin étaient déjà, sans doute rameutés par le leader qui avait perçu l'importance de la situation. Il ne manquait que les acteurs principaux. Voyant Yunho arriver de l'autre côté du couloir, je poussais la porte en grand et vint m'asseoir, presque instinctivement, sur le lit aux côtés de Yoochun. Yunho se plaça contre le mur en face, près de l'ainé. Changmin, assis à notre droite, nous regardait tour à tour d'un air égaré avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Jae' prit la parole, comme à l'accoutumé dans ce genre de situations :

- Bon. Il me semble que le problème concerne tout le monde. Junsu aimerait qu'on reste ici tant que la SM continue à nous produire, alors que Yunho…

- … Dis qu'il est préférable de s'éloigner pour un temps.

Son ton était doux, sans doute pour montrer qu'il venait d'opter pour le terrain de la diplomatie. Une voix grave s'éleva à ma droite :

- J'irais où Junsu ira.

Le leader abandonna ici ses idées de courtoisie et répliqua d'un ton énervé :

- Tu ne peux pas penser par toi-même ? Ça rime à quoi, cette comédie ?

- Du calme, grand chef. Simplement que l'innocence de Charisma devrait être notre voie à tous.

Je jetais un coup d'œil contrit à Yoochun, qui me renvoya un regard rassurant, du genre t'inquiète-je-gère. Jaejoong restait fidèle à son poste :

- Et toi, Changmin ? demanda-t-il pour couper cours à la discussion.

- Des milliers de gens rêvent de se casser, murmura le cadet après un temps. On a l'opportunité de la faire, je pense qu'il faut vraiment la saisir avant de le regretter.

Le leader lui adressa un beau sourire, alors que je sentais Mr t'inquiète-je-gère se tendre à mes côtés. Moi-même, je n'étais pas de taille à me battre contre Yunho, ses arguments n'étant ni idiots ni infondés. Je me révoltais à la seule idée de partir, même si en moi battais une peur sourde qui me hurlais de m'échapper. Tous les regards convergeaient vers Jae'. Celui, plein d'espoir, de Yunho, courait sur sa cible à la recherche d'une réponse favorable. Jaejoong soupira :

- Je ne me sens pas capable de partir…

Les ombres du regard sombre de Yunho passèrent de la surprise à l'incompréhension, pour prendre une teinte de désespoir. Les miennes s'arrêtèrent à la surprise. La plus totale.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, Jae'… Supplia Yunho. Ça ne veut rien dire…

- Peut-être, Yunho, peut-être… Il eut un sourire désolé : mais je partage pourtant l'avis des deux.

- Tu te rends comte que ta décision aurait pu nous sauver ?

- Hyung… La voix calme de l'ainé contrastait avec les nôtres. A le voir ainsi, j'avais l'impression que ses yeux sombres contrôlaient tout, le temps et la violence des hommes. Rien n'est certain et ils ne le sont pas non plus… Les bombardements d'hier étaient un accident, et nous ne sommes pas encore directement en danger. Je pense que tant que personne ne nous en veut personnellement, alors chanter ici et une priorité.

Changmin éclata de rire, s'attirant quatre paires de billes surprises :

- Quel débat débile ! Il suffit qu'on continue à voir ça calmement ! Les choses avancent si vite que demain tout aura changé, et il faudra en reparler !

Je riais de la pertinence de sa remarque, et m'adressait au leader d'une voix qui, pour la première fois, était assurée :

- Yunho… Mon cœur n'est pas une science exacte. Si demain la situation a changée, je ne m'opposerais sûrement pas à partir. Mais s'il-te-plait, répond-moi franchement : est-on en danger de mort, ici et aujourd'hui ?

Je crois que mon ton certain en surpris plus d'un, entre la stupéfaction de Jaejoong et le sourire de Yoochun. Même la voix douce de Yunho me sembla s'adoucir :

- Non, bien sûr que non. En tout cas pas en théorie. Jusqu'à présent, ils ne visent pas les civils, mais tu as bien vu où les dérapages d'hier nous ont menés.

Je souris avec sincérité :

- Voui.

Il eut un soupir amusé :

- Bon. Je vais préparer à bouffer. Mais plus de disputes là-dessus, c'est un vrai problème et chacun doit faire sa part de sacrifices. Ça ne m'enchante pas non plus de quitter la Corée…

Encore un sourire, une onde d'amitié chaleureuse passa entre nous :

- Voui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila le chapitre 2 c'est rapide puisque je ne fais que recopier pour l'instant ^^. Merci Pika de ta lecture et de ton review, pour une fois je ne te fais pas attendre !**

**C'est assez petit et ça ne me ressemble pas, mais j'ai préféré faire la coupure ici, la suite risque d'être un peu plus longue...**

**Enjoy it ! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_**Junsu**_

Les rires allaient plutôt bon train, en particulier lorsque le débat revenait sur la qualité du plat de Yunho. Avec cette ambiance inchangée et joyeuse, personne n'aurait pu croire à la tempête qui nous avait agités. Je retrouvais avec plaisir cette atmosphère d'avant la guerre, quand nos voix florissaient encore et que les scènes s'ouvraient sous nos pas. Avec le début de la guerre, certaines entreprises continuaient à penser que tout serait court et vite oublié, que l'économie échapperait à la destruction. La SM faisait partie de celles-là. Mais à présent, alors que la population était de plus en plus plongée dans l'ignorance, que les agissements des politiques se faisaient obscurs, que toute distinction entre le bien et le mal devenait impossible, il était devenu difficile pour nous de savoir pour qui et où chanter. Je faisais partie, moi-aussi, de ceux qui ne pensaient qu'à la fin de l'averse. Retourner sur scène, chanter, chanter encore.

Je n'avais pas très faim, et très vite mon attention se reporta sur Yoochun. Les yeux pétillants, le sourire aussi éclatant que si rien ne s'était passé, il enfournait la pâté de Yunho avec un appétit enthousiaste. Il sembla se rendre compte de mon regard, et m'adressa un sourire amusé alors que je rougissais instantanément, gêné.

Cinq grands coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Police ! Ouvrez immédiatement !

Alors qu'une peur horrible me renversait l'estomac, Yunho avait bondi de sa chaise tandis que Changmin s'était jeté sur moi, se cramponnant de toutes ses forces à mon bras – je n'étais pourtant pas plus rassuré. Jae' posa ses couverts et murmura :

- Merde.

Trois nouveaux coups firent sursauter le groupe, balayant sans pitié mes espoirs d'une improbable hallucination collective. Yoochun s'était levé, aussi, son premier réflexe ayant été de regarder par la fenêtre opposée.

- OUVREZ !

Yunho tourna la clé et la porte s'ouvrit avec violence sur quatre gardes miliciens, armés de fusils et de matraques. Habillés de rouge et de noir, ils avaient tout des couleurs de la guerre. Le leader eut un mouvement de recul. Pâle, il s'adressa à eux d'une voix qui se voulait ferme :

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous…

- Pas un geste ! Gardez les mains hautes et à la vue de tous !

- Nous sommes des hommes libres, riposta Yunho, complètement égaré, dites-nous quel est le problème !

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Le chef de la milice semblait manifestement s'amuser. Sur le pas de la porte, il gonflait la poitrine et se languissait de notre terreur muette. La pression sur mon bras me faisait moins mal que les jointures de mes doigts crispés de panique.

- Et pourquoi ? La voix de Yunho puisait en lui la force de celui qui se sait innocent. Mais c'était sans compter que la justice n'existait plus.

- Pour homosexualité. Le milicien sourit de nouveau. Tous les cinq.

Ma surprise fus si énorme, si écrasante, que je répétais, presque pour moi-même :

- … Pour homosexualité ?

Mais déjà Jae' avait bougé, plus rapide qu'une ombre. Il bondit, attrapa l'épaule de Yunho, la tira violemment en arrière et se jeta de tout son poids sur la porte, la fermant à clé. La milice, sur le palier, n'avait rien vu venir.

- Fuyez ! Partez tous !

Sa voix était enrouée de terreur.

J'entendis le chargement de leurs fusils. J'eus à peine le temps de me lever que Yoochun m'empoigna et courut vers la fenêtre. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Yunho qui entrainait Changmin et Jaejoong vers une sortie adjacente. Un bruit de détonation m'arracha un cri de terreur. Je réalisais qu'ils venaient de faire sauter la serrure.

- Saute !

La fenêtre entrouverte offrait une vue sur les toits… quelques huit mètres plus bas.

- Non Yoochun ! Je m'agrippais à son bras, épouvanté. Je ne peux pas sauter ça ! On pourrait…

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir par-dessus les mugissements du vent. Yoochun m'empoigna sans ménagement, me poussa sur le rebord.

A peine étais-je stabilisé qu'il m'avait déjà, par une pression dans le dos, livré au vide.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yoochun<strong>_

- Poursuivez ces trois imbéciles ! Ils ne me rouleront pas comme ça !

Alors que les trois miliciens s'élançaient dans le couloir, le chef de la milice s'était tourné vers nous -en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il espérait -, et son air de totale incompréhension m'arracha un petit rire.

- Mais… ?

- Il s'est envolé. Il fait ça très bien, vous savez.

A son expression, je sus immédiatement que je l'avais énervé. Il semblait avoir un sens de l'honneur et du nombrilisme assez disproportionné, et je pensais avec amusement que la disparition de quatre de ses proies devait lui en porter gravement atteinte.

Quatre de ses proies.

Il ne restait plus que moi.

Je louchais avec inquiétude sur le canon de la mitraillette qu'il avait placé, d'un geste très professionnel, à quelques cinq centimètres de mon front.

- Ecoute-moi bien, petit con. Tu me files tes mains ou tu finis en gruyère, et je te promets que tu auras autant de trous que tu l'espères.

Sans bouger, je l'observais sortir de sa poche une paire de menottes.

Il eut l'air particulièrement fier de sa remarque. Je ne pus, pour ma part, résister à l'envie de répliquer et de fermer sa grande gueule. J'avais toujours été imprudent de nature, mais je dépassais cette fois-là tous mes records :

- De toute façon, mon colonel, vous avez beau vous forcer à faire semblant, je sais que vous ne tirerez pas.

Alors que j'affirmais ceci à l'aveuglette, la lueur étonnée qui prit naissance dans ces yeux me confirma, à ma grande surprise, mon hypothèse. Une fois encore, ma langue œuvra sensiblement plus vite que ma raison, et je poursuivais d'un ton moralisateur :

- En réalité, vous êtes ici pour autre chose. Non pas parce que nous sommes tous des homos – mais vous le savez très bien – mais parce que nous sommes des artistes. Et que nous avons, pour ainsi dire, une certaine influence sur une certaine partie de la population coréenne et même japonaise. Et ça, ça ne vous plait pas.

Sans le faire exprès, je dus toucher en plein dans le mille. Alors que je faisais mes prières avec une dernière pensée à tous ceux que j'avais aimés, le milicien fit preuve d'une hésitation qui me fut favorable. Je m'esquivais souplement, écartant d'une main son arme alors que l'autre allait percuter, d'un bruit pas très avenant, sa mâchoire carrée de militaire. Vraiment héroïque.

Sauf qu'il en fallait sûrement plus pour le mettre hors service, et que mon poignet n'avait pas l'air prêt à subir une autre offensive de ce genre. Alors, sans un regard pour la masse gémissante du milicien, je sautais sur le rebord de la fenêtre et m'envolais vers Junsu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! Le reste arrive je me dépêche, je me dépêche ^^. Vous allez me tuer de toute façon si je ne résout pas vite ce qui arrive aux deux petits... Je suis si sadique que ça ?**

**Allez je vous laisse lire en paix ! ;D  
>Et... Enjoy it ! *** <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

_Junsu_

Douleur. Une brûlure insupportable envahit ma jambe droite, m'arrachant un cri de souffrance. Je perdis l'équilibre, tentais de m'agripper quelque part, de me rattraper alors que mon corps, agressé par le vent, attiré par le vide, chuta et entama sa glissade le long du toit. La peur me renversant les entrailles, je criais, et mes appels désespérés furent enlevés par la violence du vent, rendus inaccessibles par sa férocité. Mon dos et l'arrière de mon crâne heurtèrent la base d'une cheminée, me stoppant net dans ma chute. Apeuré, terrifié par l'appel du vide non loin, brisé et détruit par l'agression du toit, je me recroquevillais en silence et laissais mes larmes silencieuses prendre possession de mes joues. Chacune de mes respirations était un combat, contre la torture que m'infligeait ma jambe droite, contre les tremblements incontrôlables de mon corps, contre la perversité du vent, contre la peur qui prenait lentement le pouvoir sur ma raison.

- … Su !

Les échos d'une voix lointaine m'envahirent. J'étais perdu dans un monde obscur et je ne contrôlais plus rien. Ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux, que j'oublie la douleur qui semblait s'être incarnée dans chaque fibre de mon être.

- Junsu ! Putain de merde !

Pâle, les cheveux rendus sauvages par le vent, Yoochun secouait mon épaule et tentait de me séparer de la cheminée à laquelle je m'étais instinctivement cramponné. La joie de le voir vivant et près de moi chassa une partie de la panique qui s'était infiltrée en moi. Je haletais :

- Hh… Yoo…

- Je sais, t'as le vertige. Je suis désolé. Les cris du vent contrastaient avec le calme de sa voix grave. Essaie de venir contre moi, il ne faut pas trainer, sinon les miliciens ne vont pas apprécier de retrouver leur chef en compote.

Il réussit à m'arracher un pauvre sourire. Son optimisme et sa présence eurent raison de mon immobilité terrorisée. Alors qu'il me hissait progressivement sur son épaule pour m'aider à me relever, il observait avec une grimace le haut du toit, qui formait une ligne horizontale avant de fuir vers le bas. Vers le vide.

- Mm… Tu t'es loupé la partie plate, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçais, les dents serrées. Il me serra dans ses bras, essuya une larme du bout de son doigt.

- Respire, c'est fini. La prochaine fois, je te lancerais mieux, c'est promis.

Je réussi à articuler d'une voix tremblante :

- Ce serait… Plutôt pas mal…

Cramponné à lui, le visage enfoui contre sa poitrine, protégé du vent par son étreinte chaude, je me calmais peu à peu. Il dégageait, comme à son habitude, une audace et un sang-froid qui m'apaisaient dans les moments difficiles. Je savais que j'en étais l'exact opposé, et souvent j'avais honte de mes faiblesses et de mon émotivité. Tourmenté à l'idée qu'il ait pu me voir dans un tel état, je finis par m'écarter de lui un peu plus violemment que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Je décidais de lui cacher l'actuelle situation de ma cheville. Une réaction un peu puérile, d'autant plus que je ne savais pas encore si j'allais pouvoir marcher, mais je détestais son regard attristé et contrarié posé sur moi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il réalise. Jamais.

- Ça va mieux ? On peut y aller ? On va faire doucement, ne t'en fais pas.

- T'inquiète, c'est bon… Mais comment on va descendre ?

- Bonne question ! Il riait tout en me serrant la main. Je suis un peu tracassé par ton vertige : je t'embarque dans une de ces galères !

- Ouais j'avoue… Tu n'aurais pas pu prendre l'option couloir, comme tout le monde ?

- Tu te serais ennuyé, crevette.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Il se releva et me tendit la main, après s'être stabilisé sur les tuiles glissantes. En prenant appui sur ma cheville, la brûlure se répandit de nouveau le long de ma jambe je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir malgré mes dents serrées. Yoochun, pensant que le coupable n'était autre que mon vertige :

- Respire.

- Mm.

Avec un petit rire affectueux, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir, alors qu'il retirait précipitamment sa main :

- Mais… ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Il regardait, avec une grimace effarée, le sang qui couvrait sa main. Du sang. Je mis un temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du mien. Et retins un juron : encore une découverte de se genre, et mon ainé aurait tôt fait de m'expédier en catapulte, direction l'hôpital le plus proche. J'entrepris de le rassurer avec un sourire tranquille :

- Pas de problème, je sens rien du tout.

Je dus manquer de crédibilité : il me dévisageait, étrangement suspicieux :

- Tu t'es fais ça pendant ton câlin avec ta cheminée ?

J'éclatais d'un grand rire clair, bientôt rejoins par le sien. Pendant ce court instant, la joie me fit totalement oublier ma souffrance : les yeux de Yoochun, enrobés d'une douce lueur heureuse, me dissolvaient le cœur et l'âme sans que je ne puisse lutter. Juste une seconde, j'effaçais mes doutes, mes inquiétudes, mon désespoir, notre improbable situation. Deux idiots perchés sur un toit – dont un atrophié – qui avaient l'air de préférer le rire à la réflexion, quand bien même la milice était à leurs trousses. Fantastique et digne des romans les plus fous. Encore une fois et pour mon malheur, Yoochun avait saisit mon regard alors que je l'admirais, pensif. Il me détaillait, mi surpris, mi intéressé :

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Tu me prends pour ta cheminée ?

Je rougis de plus belle, et dans ma confusion je répondis avec une honnêteté qui me déconcerta autant que lui :

- Euh… J'aime bien te regarder rire.

Surpris. Hésitant. Les deux à la fois sans doute. Il murmura :

- On doit partir, Charisma. Une fois en sécurité, le temps nous appartiendra.

Je ne parvins pas à saisir le sens de sa phrase. Mon cerveau embrouillé remarqua seulement la deuxième utilisation de ce surnom, « Charisma », qui avait un sens très fort pour moi.

Il datait de nos débuts au Japon : pendant une émission de télévision destinée à la promotion de notre nouvel album, la journaliste nous demandait, au milieu d'une flopée de questions stupides, quelle était notre place dans le groupe. Quand ce fus mon tour, désorienté et embarrassé par la présence des quatre nigauds derrière moi, j'avais timidement répondu que je pensais être le charisme. Fou rire de Yoochun. Aussi blessant soit-il, rien n'avait été plus destructeur que sa petite remarque provocatrice, juste avant que je ne me décide à répondre : « Il n'a pas d'existence. » Et quand, après l'émission, je lui avais demandé la raison de cet éclat, autant dire que j'avais rarement été aussi offensé et meurtri. Il m'avait simplement répondu, toujours en riant :

« - Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça…

Nouvelle attaque. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin, et puisqu'on ne change pas, je me maudissais une fois encore de ma faiblesse.

- Tu penses que c'est faux, c'est ça ? Tu penses que je ne sers à rien ? Que je ne suis rien ? »

J'avais crié. Le silence qui avait suivit m'avait également blessé : c'était l'époque de l'incertitude, de l'hésitation, de la recherche de soi-même, de l'insécurité. Un peu chancelants dans un monde où tout était trop puissant pour nous, nous n'étions finalement que des gamins qui jouaient avec le feu en redoutant l'instant terrible où tout brûlerait, ne laissant que des cendres. Chacun de nous voulait trouver sa place au soleil, être apprécier pour ces capacités, prouver aux autres et à soi-même la sincérité de son art. Grandir, en quelque sorte. Yoochun n'avait pas réalisé la profondeur de ma blessure, je ne pouvais savoir que son silence était dû à sa surprise.

« - Je pense que tu n'as jamais rien dit de plus vrai. Mais tu sais bien que je raffole de ton air vexé. Même comme ça, tu es à croquer.

Je crois que trop ému, j'avais rougis. Et qu'en plus de ça, je n'avais rien réussi à répondre. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avais rassuré d'un ton grave :

- Arrête de te faire autant de souci. Tu sais bien que tu as une voix splendide, une danse de demi-dieu et que sans toi le groupe ne serait jamais ce qu'il est. Tu nous es précieux, Charisma. »

Et je m'étais mis à chialer, ma confiance rendue par ces quelques mots sincères. Encore aujourd'hui, ce surnom soulignait le fait que je faisais partie, à part entière, des Dieux de l'Est.

Ainsi, tout bouleversé, je suivais Yoochun sur les toits tout en clopinant, sans trop m'appuyer sur ma cheville. Lui aussi gardait le silence, à la recherche d'une possibilité de descente. De derrière, je percevais son intensité et sa volonté dans le dessin de son dos, dans la finesse et la beauté de ses épaules, dans la poésie de sa nuque. Avec un sourire au vent, je remerciais le ciel qui avait permit qu'il soit à mes côtés, encore et toujours. Son amitié était sans aucun doute la chose la plus précieuse qui existait en ce monde.

* * *

><p><em>Jaejoong<em>

Le bruit de nos pas dans l'escalier me semblait aussi assourdissant que les pulsations de mon cœur contre ma poitrine. Parmi les quatre miliciens sur notre seuil, trois d'entre eux nous coursaient, nous entendions le bruit de leurs bottes contre le bois de l'escalier. Pour ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre qu'ils se rapprochaient, je regardais obstinément le sol, la main de Yunho dans la mienne, tout en serrant celle de Changmin derrière moi. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir le fait que nous n'étions déjà plus que trois, encore moins que nous venions de perdre Junsu et Yoochun. Pour lutter contre la terreur, la colère, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que d'accélérer encore.

- Arrêtez-vous ! Arrêtez ou je tire !

Il y a des moments où la peur devient si palpable, si matérielle, que rien ne peut l'arrêter ni la contrôler. Ces minutes furent de ceux-là. Un enchainement flou d'image, de sensations, l'impression d'arriver au bout du chemin de sa vie. Yunho, se jetant sur la porte de sortie pour l'ouvrir, les jurons et les ordres des miliciens, une détonation, le sursaut et le cri de Changmin. L'impact de balle, juste à ma droite. Arrivés au dehors, Yunho hurla, dans un élan de protection :

- Séparez-vous !

Et moi, épouvanté, cramponné à sa main comme un dernier espoir :

- Non, Yunho !

Changmin s'était dégagé, malgré la pression de ma main sur la sienne. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner pour le voir s'enfuir à l'opposé, un milicien à ses trousses. Un deuxième nous talonnait de près, je n'eus pas le loisir de me demander où était passé le troisième. Nous courûmes, longtemps, sans jamais plus nous retourner. Yunho avait renoncé à lâcher ma main, la sienne était brûlante nous courions dans les ruelles, malgré la chaleur et la fatigue. J'aurais voulu que chacun de mes pas sur le bitume martèle ce monde, pour oublier que je n'avais réussi à sauver personne.

Nous nous lâchâmes sans ralentir, Yunho ordonna :

- Va te cacher, il nous rattrape !

Il me poussa l'épaule, je me raccrochais aussitôt à lui, le déséquilibrant aussi :

- Où ?

Il m'écarta, plus violemment encore vers la droite. Un mouvement aussi furieux que désespéré alors qu'il imposa :

- L'usine désaffectée !

Il changeât immédiatement de direction, me laissant seul avec mon effroi, mon désespoir. Les rues s'enchaînaient et je courais, un pas après l'autre, comme si mon corps s'étais détaché de moi, comme s'il pouvait ne jamais s'arrêter. Comme si j'allais me réveiller, le rire de Junsu tapit au fond de mes oreilles comme chaque matin où il emplissait l'appartement de bonne humeur. Les rues s'enchaînaient et je courais comme un fou poursuivit par ses démons. Personne, nulle part, pas une âme pour m'aider, comme une fin du monde en avance. Je sautais la barrière, escaladais sans ralentir la grille rouillée de l'entrée sur laquelle pendait, à moitié décroché : « No entry ». Pénétrais dans l'usine aux allures de fantômes, en pleine course, trébuchant sur les débris qui jonchaient le sol. Portes, salles, couloirs, escaliers, tout se fondait dans l'obscurité et la panique, sans que je ne puisse rien distinguer. Mes pas aveugles m'amenèrent dans l'antre de la vieille usine où, épuisé et à bout de souffle, je m'effondrais pour ne pas me relever. J'écoutais en vain le silence, recouvert par mon souffle saccadé, à quatre pattes à l'entrée d'une petite salle. La lumière n'entrait que par un lointain interstice à la base du toit, éclairant à peine un désordre sans nom, mêlant des chaises renversées, des toiles d'araignées, des liasses de papier moisi.

Seul.

Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin. Yunho. Je me souvins d'un film idiot que nous avions regardés la veille, tous les cinq : « Que s'est-il passé ? ». L'héroïne semblait tout droit sortie d'un défilé de mode. Le héros n'était pas mieux : « Tu sais, il suffit parfois d'une seconde pour que la vie d'un homme bascule. Il faudra plus de temps, pourtant, pour qu'il réalise que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. » Un film.

J'éclatais en sanglot. Interminables et douloureux sanglots, maudissant l'affreuse laideur de ce monde que jamais, jamais je n'arriverais à repousser. Ainsi en était-il depuis le début, ainsi en sera-t-il jusqu'à la fin. Infinis et pénibles sanglots, mon souffle à peine retrouvé repartait déjà vers un monde plus beau.

Je ne pouvais pas - c'était impossible - me rendre compte de la silhouette noire qui s'avançait insidieusement vers moi, guidée par le seul bruit de mes pleurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Héhé à bientôt ! ^^ Merci de m'avoir lue ! ...Review ?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! La partie de Jae' est un peu plus importante que celle de Junsu cette fois-ci, je me rattraperais la prochaine fois ^^ ! Une petite anecdote stupide que je fais profiter à tout le monde avant que vous ne commenciez à lire : la dernière fois, prise d'une curiosité soudaine, je cherche "crevette" dans mon dictionnaire français-coréen, puisque c'est le surnom que Yoochun donne à Junsu. Je trouve "shéou"****, et me voila en gros délire sur le nouveau Shéou Junsu mouhahaha ! Excusez-moi j'avais bien dis que c'était stupide ^^"  
><strong>**Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy it ****

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

_Junsu_

- Quelle idée, franchement, mais quelle idée !

- … Petit râleur. Y'en a qui auraient payés des millions pour une croisière sur les toits !

- Mais bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas encore exploité le concept ! « Essayez-vous au safari sur les toits ! Découvrez quel cabri vous êtes ! »

- En parlant de cabri, je te signale que t'es encore loin d'en être un.

- Tu peux rire. C'est pas toi qui t'es payé une glissade avec pour seule réception une cheminée rugueuse !

- Avoue que tu l'aimais bien, ta cheminée, pour être resté aussi longtemps contre elle.

- Toi, au lieu de faire de l'humour au ras des pâquerettes, trouve plutôt un moyen de nous faire descendre.

On s'échangeât un sourire complice, et je rajustais mon pansement – un bout de manche de la chemise de mon compagnon – autour de ma tête pour en empêcher le saignement. Il avait pris ma démarche hésitante et gémissante pour une baisse de tension due à la perte de sang, et il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux seconde pour qu'il m'enroule la tête avec des plis très artistiques. On aurait dit, selon lui, un sultan du désert courant après ses chameaux. Evidemment, il avait fait également fait remarquer que j'étais encore loin de les rattraper à ce rythme. On avait fini par s'arrêter sur une partie plate d'un toit, après deux bonnes heures de bataille avec les tuiles et le vent, et c'était avec plaisir que j'étendais enfin mes jambes et soulageais ma cheville. Je n'avais toujours pas osé l'examiner, mais je me félicitais d'avoir pu la cacher à mon ainé aussi longtemps. Il faisait chaud, mêmes sur les toits, une chaleur qui ne donne envie que de dormir ou de s'enfermer dans un frigo. Et nous étions là, fatigués et souffrants, à cause de cette guerre qui empêchait la vie simple sous toutes ses formes.

- Boua ! Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr !

Mon ainé s'était redressé en criant, m'arrachant de mes pensées avec un fort désagréable sursaut. Je grinçais :

- Oui bon quoi ?

- Su', tu vois le velux là-bas ?

- Oh non, pitié…

- Il est ouvert !

- Yoochun, tais-toi.

- On peut descendre par là !

- Très mauvaise idée.

Après un petit silence qui me parût interminable, la mélodie de son rire annonçait une fort mauvaise nouvelle :

- … Je rêve ou t'es un tantinet rabat-joie ?

Le velux donnait sur une petite chambre matrimoniale chichement décorée, dans les tons rouge-orangés. Yoochun jubilait littéralement, alors qu'une boule d'angoisse grossissait rapidement dans mon estomac : j'avais bien conscience qu'en cas de fuite, ma cheville droite ne suivrait pas. Mais devant l'enthousiasme débordant de mon compagnon, je n'osais rien dire et me concentrais plutôt sur la descente. Comment toucher terre sans risquer une deuxième belle entorse – ou un aggravement de la première ? Le plafond n'était pas très haut, comparé à mon saut de l'ange, et la moquette ferait sans doute moins de bruit que des tuiles, mais rien que la perspective du vide me donnait envie de me cacher sous la chemise de Yoochun.

- Bon, on fait comme on a dit, d'accord Su' ? Si les gens sont sympas, on leur fait un sourire s'ils sont méchants, on court.

- Objection, capitaine. Si on court on sera suspect. Autant faire un sourire dans tous les cas.

- Euh… Quoi qu'on fasse on sera suspect, crevette.

- Allons bon. Alors on improvise !

- Franchement, Junsu, j'ai toujours aimé ton sens de l'organisation !

Et devant mon regard noir, il prit la peine d'ajouter :

- … On improvise !

La moquette était épaisse et amortit notre arrivée. Gracieuse et douce pour Yoochun, légèrement plus éléphantesque pour moi. Pas d'entorse en plus, c'était déjà ça à prendre. Un léger bourdonnement paraissait venir de derrière la porte fermée, sans que je ne puisse l'identifier. Je chuchotais au capitaine :

- C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Avec un doigt sur la bouche, il entrouvrit la porte et revint vers moi, le sourire accroché aux oreilles :

- C'est notre jour de chance…

- Tu trouves ?

- La nana est en train de faire son ménage, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire, à tout les coups elle ne nous remarque même pas.

- Bon… On joue les James Bond, c'est ça ?

- Yep. Elle est de dos, on passe et on court, on chope la porte et on dévale les escaliers. Ça va comme ça ?

- Juste… On pourra prendre l'ascenseur ? Dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Un rire me répondit :

- Ça marche poulet. Mais t'es un vrai VIP, toi.

La nana en question devait avoir la cinquantaine, et passait l'aspirateur avec une application déconcertante sur la moquette qui étouffait nos pas. Les yeux rivés sur sa nuque grisonnante et priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'idée lumineuse de se retourner, je serrais la main de Yoochun, comme s'il avait eu le pouvoir de nous téléporter loin, en paix, enfin. Toujours boitillant, la douleur fusant à chaque contact avec le sol, je tentais d'adopter une démarche fluide. Je ne pus pourtant empêcher mon genou d'aller vicieusement heurter une table basse, dans la pièce qui jouxtait le salon. L'aspirateur s'arrêta en même temps que le capitaine, légèrement crispé.

Une voix aigre-douce m'arracha les tympans et accéléra encore les battements effrénés de mon cœur :

- Oppa ? Tu n'entends pas des bruits ?

Yoochun opta rapidement pour la fuite discrète, sans se préoccuper d'une quelconque réponse : il me tira sans ménagement, me précipita dans l'ascenseur sans même prendre le temps de refermer la porte d'entrée ouverte avec fracas, et m'acheva d'un regard furibond :

- Tu sais plus marcher ? On aurait pu passer tranquille !

Recroquevillé dans un coin, je gardais obstinément les yeux rivés au sol, tentant de retenir les larmes d'angoisse et de douleur qui montaient en vagues irrépressibles. Rien n'était encore terminé je m'apercevais simultanément de l'absurdité de notre fuite et du danger qui planait au dessus de nous. Mon corps se refusait à m'obéir, semblait s'être livré à la souffrance, et la fureur de Yoochun me déstabilisait. Les larmes se mirent à couler alors que la peur, la vraie peur, emplissait mes entrailles. Peur de mourir, de la guerre, des prisons et des violences que je n'avais jamais aimé vivre peur de la solitude et de la perte, peur de ma faiblesse et de mon épuisement. Je faisais du bruit en pleurant, à cause de mes sanglots hachés, si bien que Yoochun s'agenouilla en face de moi, me prit le menton avec deux doigts pour m'obliger à le regarder.

- Crevette… Su'. Ecoute, je suis désolé. Mais arrête de pleurer, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça.

- Ça va, Hyung, ça va. J'ai juste terriblement peur de ce qui va arriver…

- On est deux, non ? Je veillerais sur toi.

- Je me sens nul, Yoochun. Vraiment nul.

- Tais-toi. T'as pas le droit de dire ça.

La vieille porte défoncée de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec un bruit de ferraille alors qu'il me prenait dans les bras, presque violemment, presque par possession, ses mains chaudes parcourant mon dos avec tendresse. Blottit dans son cou, je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner et de respirer profondément, comme une drogue addictive, son odeur si particulière. La chaleur de l'air, en bas de la ville, venait nous effleurer et nous enfermer dans son emprise. Je m'en fichais. Jamais la chaleur, de son corps, du mien, de nos deux corps unis, n'avait été si agréable. Si douce.

Mon cri caché, enfoui tout au fond de moi, remonta juste un instant à la surface, pour chuchoter sans fin à l'intérieur de ma tête : « Ne me lâche jamais, Yoochun, ton étreinte est le paradis de ce monde. Ne me lâche jamais, la flamme de tes yeux brille pour deux. »

* * *

><p><em>Yunho<em>

La chaleur était tenace, je tentais d'ignorer ma chemise collée à mon dos et la sueur salée qui me brouillait la vue. Tenir. Pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être, il me fallait tenir. Faire taire ce corps qui n'aspirait plus qu'à l'arrêt, au repos, au calme. Je me plaquais à un angle de mur, observant la ruelle que je venais de traverser. Personne. Un rapide coup d'œil, droite, gauche, devant. Vide.

Le milicien avait suivit Jae'.

Parcouru d'un long frisson d'inquiétude, mon cerveau paniqué échafauda rapidement un plan. L'usine désaffectée, Jaejoong, le milicien. En arrivant le dernier sur les lieux, je pourrai peut-être venir à bout du militaire. Le prendre par surprise, sans doute réussir à l'immobiliser. C'était un plan des plus fous, des plus stupides, comme si l'idée de perdre mon ainé avait fini de brûler le reste de conscience qui résistait encore à la terreur. Sans réfléchir plus, je repris ma course en sens inverse, revenant sur mes pas pour prendre la direction de l'usine. Ne pas perdre de temps, surtout, tenter de les repérer avant de se trahir. La ville entière était déserte, chaude, presque irréelle dans son silence de plomb. Je connaissais notre quartier par cœur, suite à nos longues promenades nocturnes quand nous n'aspirions plus qu'au calme. A cinq dans la nuit, on pouvait entendre nos voix résonner longtemps. Les souvenirs m'envahirent à chaque pas, jusqu'à ce que les larmes se rajoutent au sel de ma sueur : Jae' jouant avec son ombre dans les lumières ouatées des réverbères, Junsu courant sans relâche derrière son ballon, poursuivit par un Changmin râleur les discussions tranquilles que j'échangeais avec Yoochun, savourant sa sagesse. Nos cinq vies dans leurs différences flagrantes nos cinq vies liées à un tel point qu'elles en devenaient semblables.

Le panneau « no entry » me narguait de toute sa nonchalance : rien n'avait changé dans ce petit coin reculé de Séoul. On aurait presque pu rêver une fois encore au passé, à nos moments à deux dans cet endroit lugubre que nous seul fréquentions, à savourer notre amitié criante, notre attachement rare, dans ces étés de nos dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Ces étés de paix.

Qu'importe le passé : je tentais une avancée dans le bâtiment, espérant pour que le milicien y ait suivi Jae'. Je passais sous une grille défoncée par le temps, et pénétrais par ce qui devait être le hall d'entrée. Des détritus recouvraient la totalité du sol, si bien que même marcher devenait difficile. Devant le fait accompli, je réalisais que l'usine était immense, inconnue et dangereuse. Si vaste et sombre que mes chances de retrouver mon ami devenaient infimes.

Un cri. Surprise ou douleur ? Jae' ou le milicien ? Pris d'un doute affreux, je me précipitais vers ce que je pensais être la source du bruit. Je montais les escaliers, le plus rapidement et discrètement possible. La peur décuple les sens, dit-on. Pourtant, je ne pouvais entendre que son bourdonnement confus, le bruit trop assourdissant de mes pas.

Le doute, l'hésitation me prirent en haut. Un piège ? Pourquoi ce silence ? L'obscurité rendait tout scénario possible dans mon esprit troublé. La voix du milicien, sur ma droite, provoqua une vague de terreur le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je m'immobilisai instantanément.

- Oh… Mais c'est un Dieux de l'Est que je vois ici…

Au son de la voix, à sa provenance, je compris qu'il était de dos. Mes yeux s'accoutumant à l'obscurité, distinguèrent la silhouette trapue, à l'entrée d'une petite salle. Il ne s'adressait pas à moi. Je me rapprochai, comme une ombre furieuse, à peine quelque pas pour tenter de comprendre. Déjà il avait reprit, sa voix basse couvrant les bruits légers de mes pas :

- Tu sais que ma petite sœur t'aimait beaucoup ? J'ai toujours trouvé ça d'un ridicule effrayant.

Le silence qui lui répondait m'inquiétai plus encore que la provocation nichée dans la voix. Il faisait sombre, encore bien trop sombre, je dus me rapprocher encore pour espérer y voir.

- On m'a toujours dit que les dieux étaient immortels… Tout les Dieux.

Un mince filet de lumière qui prenait naissance à la base du toit m'éclaira le visage de mon ami, recroquevillé contre le mur au milieu du désordre. Le visage crispé de peur, pâle de larmes, il était plus beau et irréel que jamais. Je compris immédiatement : nimbé de cette beauté céleste, au milieu du chaos qui l'entourait, il semblait fait tout entier de pureté. Je savais que le milicien, du haut de son faible pouvoir, jubilait de cette délicatesse apeurée et soumise. Je me surpris à haïr, une pulsion longue et meurtrière contre cet homme en train de s'amuser, de jouir de sa domination. Je crus voir la pointe d'un fusil se pointer vers lui :

- Puisque tu es un Dieu, Kim Jaejoong, tu dois aussi être immortel, non ?

Jae', paralysé par la peur, sentait que l'homme n'avait plus aucunes limites, son regard le hurlait et je l'avais ressenti aussi. Il gémit :

- Monsieur…

- Ce n'est qu'une expérience !

Les larmes dévalaient sur les lèvres crispées, sur son menton qui tremblait d'impuissance. Ma rage gonflait, me dévorait, je ramassai au sol une ancienne tasse de café. La lançai, la lançai en désirant une mort de toutes mes forces. Avec un bruit presque léger, elle percuta sans se casser l'arrière du crâne du milicien, qui, après un insupportable instant d'immobilité, tomba lentement en avant. Le fusil eut un petit son mélodieux en rencontrant le fer d'une chaise éventrée, tout près de Jae'. Je tremblais encore, de peur pour lui et contre moi. J'osais m'avancer doucement vers lui, qui n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste. Je tentais :

- Jaejoong ?

Un tremblement sembla le secouer alors qu'il entendait ma voix :

- Yu… Yunho ?

Il se leva en trébuchant, beaucoup trop vite, je courus presque vers lui pour le soutenir dans mon étreinte. Il s'y jeta, je caressais son dos, ses cheveux, longtemps. Je parlais, tout et n'importe quoi, juste pour dire que j'étais là, et lui offrir de moi ce qu'il connaissait le mieux. Je lâchai dans son cou :

- On part. Je suis venu te chercher.

Il secouait la tête, oui on part, le plus vite possible, pourtant il continuait à me serrer comme si j'allais disparaître. Je me baissai, récupérai le fusil en soupirant, rassuré. Lui vérifiait le pouls du milicien, juste pour vérifier, il savait quand à lui que les hommes n'étaient pas toujours immortels. Toujours le même, entier et franc. D'un signe léger de tête, il m'indiqua que tout allait bien. Je pris sa main, glacée comme la mort, le forçais à quitter les lieux rapidement. Nous n'irions pas loin ainsi, épuisés par la tension et la chaleur. Cette constatation me fit peur, j'indiquais à l'ainé d'un ton hargneux :

- Le prochain qui te menace, je le tue.

Il n'ajouta rien, juste me serra la main, c'était un « non » discret qui me fit du bien.

La puissance du soleil, dehors, me révéla l'état alarmant de mon ainé. Presque transparent, livide, les yeux floutés par la terreur passée. Il tenait à peine debout, le corps transi par sa course et son immobilité crispée. Je le soutenais, et c'est ainsi que nous sortîmes de l'usine, nous engageant dans la ville comme deux fantômes en passe de s'effacer, de disparaître. Il murmura :

- …Merci.

Je chantonnais en réponse, un petit air de mon enfance :

_Naiga dangshineul wihai amugeosdô hal geos imnida…_

_« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi… »_

_Naégé dangshineun meolli an gandagô yagshôg halgaiyo_

_« Jamais tu ne seras loin de moi, je le promet »_

Nous pleurions comme deux imbéciles, de soulagement et de reconnaissance mêlés

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Je ne garantis pas la fiabilité à 100 pour 100 de ma traduction, j'ai fais moi-même la transcription j'espère qu'elle est juste aussi *.*<br>C'est beau quand même le coréen TT. A bientôt j'espère, merci de m'avoir lue !**


	5. Chapter 5

**__**Un petit bout avant l'envoi de "Juste pour quelques mois" (qui arrive bientôt bientôt), encore désolée pour le temps que je mets ^^ Merci à vous de ne pas perdre patience ! :D  
>Ma petite Pika 33 Je pense plus fort à toi en ce moment qu'à n'importe qui, tu m'encourages quelque soit mon chemin, et c'est un cadeau précieux Y.Y Te nèm !<br>RedOcean : xD merci pour la dédicace spéciale - trop marrante mouhahahaha !- , promis je me bouge pour de bon (c'était le rush toutes les vacances)! Une pensée spéciale pour toi en postant ce chapitre... Parce qu'il faut quand même l'avouer, tu es celle qui depuis quelques temps à fait rebattre en moi l'âme de Jae' et cette envie de lui redonner vie... Merkiii ~~

**Et surtout !... Enjoy it*****

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 5<em>**

_Yoochun_

Dehors, l'air brûlant fissurait nos certitudes. Le soleil était cuisant, et même le sol semblait vouloir nous attirer à lui. D'un commun accord, nous nous engageâmes rapidement vers le quartier bombardé. Il n'était qu'à cinq cent mètres de notre immeuble, et déjà le décor était radicalement différent : les rares coréens à y habiter encore fouillaient les décombres, leurs enfants en guenilles jouant dans la poussière fine. Les bâtiments éventrés, les monticules de gravats et les meubles brisés, rien de tout cela ne ressemblait à notre Séoul, où nous nous promenions le soir. D'un mouvement vif, je me tournais vers Junsu, avec un sourire attristé. Peine perdue. Le pas hésitant, presque titubant, et le regard flou, il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui nous entourait. De fines gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage, sur ses lèvres crispées. Je connaissais depuis longtemps son vertige, ses frayeurs passagères. Mais à le voir ainsi, comment reconnaître celui qui avait demandé d'un ton ferme notre maintien en Corée ?

- Eh, Su'. Tu tiens le choc ?

Il souriait en réponse, d'un petit hochement de tête. Après tout, son séjour sur les toits avait bien dû le secouer… Je réfléchissais aux moyens les plus simples de le dérider quand il s'accrocha à mon bras, couvrant de sa voix terrifiée le son de ce qui me sembla être un moteur :

- Yoochun, la milice !

- Fuck.

C'était bien un moteur : la jeep rouge et noire de la milice, agressive, se dirigeait vers nous à pleine vitesse. Je profitais du fait d'avoir le bras de Junsu à ma portée pour m'en saisir et partir en courant. Avec la peur, le vent brûlant qui nous fouettait, je le sentis peiner derrière moi. Pas le choix. Courir avant d'être rattrapé, c'était notre seule chance de nous en tirer. Le sol couvert de débris rendait notre progression difficile, mais je comptais profiter de l'avance que nous avions sur la milice, qui peinait elle-aussi à cause du terrain. Nous nous engageâmes dans une ruelle étroite, pour tenter de les semer. J'avisais, sur ma droite, un morceau d'immeuble bombardé qui obstruait la rue. Un rempart parfait contre la rage de ces militaires au service de l'état… A condition de le passer nous-même. J'accélérais encore le pas, obligeant mon cadet à faire de même :

- Encore un effort, Su' ! On passe à droite !

Il haletait, et la hargne du vent couvrit sa réponse. Je tournais d'une traite, d'une pression du bras lui fit faire de même. Nous escaladâmes le plus rapidement possible, trébuchant, chutant alors que les pierres cédaient sous nos pas. Parvenu en haut, je vérifiai que la descente était possible : elle semblait aussi instable et dangereuse que la montée. Mais deux idiots sur une butte de gravats… De quoi enchanter la milice.

- Yoo'…

- Un dernier effort.

Il était pâle comme jamais. Je n'eus pas le loisir de me demander s'il pleurait, et d'où venaient ces gouttes près de ses yeux : la jeep se rapprochait dangereusement. Quelques dizaine de mètre de plus, et nous étions repérés. Et fichus. J'encourageais Junsu, d'une pression dans le dos, à entamer la descente. La suite me sembla prendre une éternité : la cheville droite de Junsu glissant violemment entre deux cailloux, son cri de douleur, et son corps, comme sans forces, tomber doucement en avant. Il roula sur la hauteur du monticule, et la poussière, tout en bas, se dispersa lorsque le sol accueillit dans un bruit sourd sa chute. Je perdis tout bon sens, hurlant son nom avant de descendre en courant, au risque de m'en briser les os.

Mon cadet, en bas, n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement.

* * *

><p><em>Junsu<em>

Je repris lentement conscience, au milieu de la poussière. La douleur fusait partout, prenant possession de tout mon être. Je me redressai en gémissant, agrippant ma cheville. La souffrance était si forte, si totale, que j'aurais tout fait - tout donné - pour qu'elle s'achève. A travers le voile de poussière pourpre, Yoochun me faisait face. Son regard inquiet glissait sur mes genoux, sur mon jean déchiré d'où suintait du sang.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Avisant mes mains, il tenta de les écarter de ma cheville. A demi aveuglé par la souffrance, je m'y agrippais fermement. Je criais, instinctivement :

- Ne touche pas !

A sa grimace, je compris qu'il en avait décidé autrement :

- Dépêche, montre-moi.

Il m'ôta les mains, presque violemment, s'empara de ma cheville. Une vague de douleur cuisante me fit gémir à nouveau :

- Yoo' !... Fais doucement… J'ai mal…

Il me regarda longuement, m'ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux. Mon supplice brouillait ma vue, anesthésiait mes sens, seule sa main dans la mienne me retenait de sombrer. Il souleva mon jean, retira ma chaussure, descendit doucement la chaussette. Vision d'horreur. Ma cheville avait doublé de volume, se teintant d'un vert qui s'étendait à tout le talon. Rien que de la voir, mes larmes redoublèrent et la souffrance me sembla augmenter.

- T'as fait ça quand, Su' ?

- Ben… A l'instant.

Ma voix chevrotait, de cette torture et de ce mensonge.

- C'est pas aux moines qu'on apprend à prier ! Elle serait pas dans cet état si tu la tenais de ta chute. Alors ?

- …Quand je suis tombé.

- J'imagine !

Il marqua une pause, le temps pour moi de voir ses yeux s'agrandir, et sa bouche s'entrouvrir :

- Attends ! Ne me dit pas que tu as fait ça en sautant du toit ?!

Je dus rougir. Son air horrifié fit mourir en moi le peu de courage qu'il me restait, je pleurais à long sanglots, préférant le silence à la vérité qui me faisait honte. Il comprit :

- … Tu t'es tordu la cheville, tu as glissé du toit et t'es pris la cheminée. Par tous les diables, Su', tu es complètement cinglé de ne m'a voir rien dit…

Les reproches. Comme je les haïssais ! Sur ce toit, lorsque ma cheville avait repris contact avec la partie pentue, le cauchemar venait de commencer. D'une voix faible, je murmurai :

- Désolé.

- Et de quoi ?...

Il me dévisageait, rongé par l'inquiétude et la culpabilité. Même si j'avais voulu tout faire pour éviter ce regard-là, à cet instant, ne m'importais que de cesser enfin de souffrir. Il reprit, d'une petite voix contrite :

- Je t'ai tout abimé, baby.

La douleur redescendait en vague, attendant que ma cheville se pose pour se manifester de nouveau. Une petite grimace, et je glissais en réponse, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher :

- Parfaitement.

- Tu sais comment je vais me faire pardonner ?

- …Dis toujours.

- Je vais te porter. Vaut mieux pas qu'on traine dans les parages.

- Mais…

- T'inquiète ! Ton gras ne me fait pas peur.

- Sombre idiot.

* * *

><p><em>Jaejoong<em>

La chaleur pouvait-elle être plus tenace ? Yunho et moi, éreintés, cherchions sans relâche un moyen d'échapper au regard de la milice. Les ruelles se succédaient, sa main dans la mienne devenait brûlante, et le vide finissait de me tordre l'estomac de terreur. Changmin ? Il nous avait suivis, je l'avais perdu de vue, aveuglé et apeuré. Junsu, et Yoochun ? Ils n'étaient même pas descendus ! L'image de mes deux cadets, autour des fusils de la milice, entourés de la violence des hommes, me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

- Yunho.

- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ?

Il passa doucement sa main sur mon front, écartant les mèches trop longues, y posa ses lèvres. Plus chaudes encore que l'air ambiant, d'une brûlure délicieuse. Je chuchotai :

- On est fichus.

Il secoua la tête, caressa des lèvres l'arrête de mon nez.

- Pas encore.

Je remontai la tête, m'emparai de sa bouche avec l'avidité d'un condamné à mort pour sa dernière cigarette. Il y répondit, simplement, juste pour repeindre cette guerre d'humanité. Entre deux souffles, et deux caresses, les souvenirs d'avant semblèrent pouvoir reprendre leurs sens. Dans ses bras, à sentir son cœur battre dans le creux de son cou, je demandai :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On peut aller dans les ruines, à condition de contourner. Ce sera sûrement plus facile de s'y cacher.

J'acquiesçais en souriant, faiblement.

Le chemin se fit dans le silence, chacun en attente, à guetter sans cesse un corps ami ou ennemi. Dans cette immobilité et cette chaleur de plomb, la terreur passée et tenace me faisait vaciller, presque chanceler.

L'ironie de notre situation m'assaillait à chaque pas. Que nous étions idiots, à argumenter sur notre prochain lieu de résidence ! Cinq imbéciles qui se prennent à rêver et qui ignorent que déjà, et depuis longtemps, la machine est en place et poursuit son inlassable chemin. Et lui ? En quoi croyait-il encore ? De fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, sa poitrine oppressée se soulevait au rythme de notre marche rapide, son regard de temps en temps glissait vers mon visage, cherchait mes yeux. Cette vie qu'il communiquait était sans doute le reflet de la seule chose que nous tenions à garder, même dans cette situation où plus rien ne semblait permis : quelques grammes d'espoir.

Alors que nous avancions, Séoul devint chaotique, entre les restes d'immeuble et les fils électriques qui pendaient. Emmenée par le vent brûlant, une poussière pourpre brouillait les contours de ce quartier fantôme, nous obligeant à chercher un abri.

- On ne passera jamais.

C'était d'un ton bas, comme une piteuse constatation. Nous étions entourés de béton armé éventré, sans doute les restes d'un centre commercial : à force de trop avancer à l'aveuglette, le soleil se couchait sur ce lieu inconnu, inquiétant. Si j'avais su prier, j'aurais repoussé en rêve la menace, la milice, j'aurais fait de cette force un refuge pour Yunho. Je n'avais rien d'autre pourtant que mon cœur, et ma douleur sourde qui frémissait de peur.

- Je vais essayer de trouver un passage.

Je fus arrêté net par sa main, fermement posée sur mon épaule :

- Tu n'iras nulle part aujourd'hui, Jaejoong. Assieds-toi ici. Je vais essayer de trouver de quoi manger, en tout cas se réchauffer.

- C'est de la folie.

Il s'était rapproché, puisque je tenais cette main que je me refusais à laisser.

- Pourquoi ?

- La nuit va tomber.

Ce visage, je l'avais déjà sans cesse observé, au creux d'une minute de repos, dans les miroirs des salles de danses, dans les résultats des photos shoots, pendant une sieste volée en avion. Je le connaissais comme ces êtres de l'enfance que l'on regarde changer : comme un ami, un grand frère, bien au-delà. J'avais cette fièvre-là, ce besoin pourtant de le dévorer chaque fois, tenter encore de graver en moi les regards du passé autant que du présent. En vain. Toujours en vain. Pendant son absence, ne reste que le flou et un incompréhensible manque. Je répétai :

- Ne pars pas. Je ne te lâcherais pas de toute faç…

Ses lèvres brûlantes s'emparèrent de mes mots avant même qu'ils ne se forment. La surprise m'empêcha un instant de comprendre, avant que nos souffles, nos goûts, notre tendresse ne se mélangent.

Tendresse qui devint passion.

Passion qui devint fièvre.

Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre, pour pouvoir vivre cet enchaînement incroyable de concerts, de disques, fan meeting, voyages et entrainements. Juste vivre, puiser en l'autre cet amour compliqué et explosif. Tout a changé, sauf peut-être cette relation qui nous animait. Juste survivre, puiser en l'autre cette force qui empêche de tomber.

Il avait laissé entre son corps et le mien cette distance qui empêche de se perdre, pourtant je ne pus sentir sa main qui se détachait lentement de la mienne. D'un mouvement brusque, il s'écarta, m'obligea à m'asseoir. Profitant de mon regard éperdu, mon souffle à reprendre, il glissa en riant :

- J'en ai pour trois secondes.

Le silence et l'obscurité revinrent m'assaillir doucement, juste le temps que je maudisse celui qui avait volé mon cœur et profitait honteusement de lui. Juste le temps de fermer les yeux et de croire encore que cette joie resterait en moi, même au cœur des enfers.


	6. Chapter 6

__**Un énorme et immense merci à tous ceux qui laissent leur trace, aussi petite soit-elle : Pikanox (jamais je n'arrêterais de te remercier, ni d'écrire pour toi 33), RedOcean à qui je dois beaucoup - et plus que ça -, et Niwolah ^^  
>Merci d'être là !<strong>

**J'en dis pas plus pour le respect du silence :D alors... Enjoy it *****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>_

_Changmin_

« Fuyez-tous ! » Les mots de Jaejoong résonnaient encore en moi, puissants, comme un ordre indiscutable que je suivais aveuglément. Sans vouloir réfléchir. Après l'effroyable descente des escaliers, et notre séparation brutale sous l'impulsion de Yunho, je m'étais simplement refusé à regarder en arrière, anéanti par la peur et cette impression suffocante d'avoir tout perdu. Nous avions mangé tôt, comme à notre habitude, mais déjà le soleil baissait sur un monde qui n'avait plus de visage. La nuit tomberait vite, l'espoir aussi.

J'avais couru jusqu'à comprendre qu'on me suivait. Impression vague, derrière la muraille de mes fatigues et mes terreurs, que quelque chose clochait : pourquoi ne tirait-il pas, alors que rien ne semblait l'avoir retenu quelques instants plus tôt ? Je supposais alors qu'il ne possédait pas de fusil – ou n'osait pas s'en servir – et avec le sourire du désespéré, réfléchissais à un moyen de le semer. Je m'étais alors souvenu de cette petite lucarne, près du sol : Junsu en y passant avait un jour testé l'écho, et depuis aimait y chanter, la tête quasiment enfoncée et les fesses en l'air. L'écho ! Il y aurait de l'espace alors, avec un peu de chance, j'espérais m'y glisser.

Bien que le crépuscule me poursuivait aussi, la chaleur était tenace, et le milicien, moins jeune et plus corpulent, semblait en subir les effets : ses pas se faisaient plus lointains. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de me hurler des ordres, me lancer des pierres, mais chaque effort le ralentissait un peu plus. Et moi, avec mon entrainement de danseur infatigable, je le narguais sans retenue…

C'était une cave. Le sol était en ciment (m'étant littéralement jeté dans la petite ouverture, tout le côté droit de mon corps en avait testé l'inébranlable dureté !), le plafond bas, les murs sales et gris. Presque vide, et de petite superficie, elle n'offrait pas grand-chose d'autre qu'un éphémère refuge. J'avais bien conscience que si la milice parvenait à me savoir ici, ma liberté n'aurait plus aucun sens. Je reprenais mon souffle, et la peur que j'avais repoussée par l'urgence s'infiltrait à nouveau en moi, plus violement encore. Je tentais de respirer, de réfléchir, tout s'évadait à part la douleur et l'effroi ne n'être plus qu'une proie.

- Monsieur, qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans ma cave ?

Je sursautai, fis volte-face. Une gamine d'une dizaine d'année me dévisageait, avec un air un peu boudeur. Je lui faisais peur, sans aucun doute, mais au-delà de ça, j'étais dans un territoire qui avait l'air de lui appartenir.

- Je ne suis pas là pour longtemps.

Elle plissait les yeux, sceptique. Elle referma la porte par laquelle elle était entrée, quelques mètres au-dessus de moi. Perchée sur son petit escalier, elle étudiait mon visage. Finalement :

- Je crois que je devrais dire à Papa et Maman qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la cave, même pour pas longtemps.

Je jurai intérieurement contre les enfants trop sages – ce que j'avais été :

- Il ne faut rien dire !

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avec les enfants, mais à mon ton affolé, de confidence, elle eut un petit regard intéressé :

- Et pourquoi ?

Ses prunelles en recherche de rêve sondaient un moi un conteur potentiel. Je lui glissai, tentant le tout pour le tout :

- Approche-toi, et je te raconte.

Et d'une série de pas légers, elle vint s'asseoir près de moi, les yeux grands ouverts, ses petits doigts jouant avec la laine de sa veste :

- Je t'écoute.

Une respiration, le temps de sourire à ce que j'allais faire : poursuivi et seul, conter mes peurs à une enfant… Ne dit-on pas que des fleurs poussent au milieu des balles ?

- Nous étions en train de manger tranquillement le repas du soir…

- Nous ?

J'optai pour un sourire embêté :

- Mes quatre frères et moi.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le soir.

- On aime manger tôt.

- Comment sont tes frères ?

- Si je te raconte, tu arrêtes de m'interrompre ?

Elle lançait sur moi ses yeux tout curieux, si bien que je repris avant même d'avoir sa réponse :

- Le plus grand, c'est aussi l'un des plus fragiles. Il aime veiller sur nous, nous soutenir, pourtant il cache qu'il a besoin lui-aussi de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.

- Alors c'est toi ?

- Non. Sa force, c'est mon deuxième frère. Il sait observer de son regard discret, dire les mots dont on rêve. Ils se sont trouvés comme une évidence. Ce n'est pas toujours facile entre eux, parce qu'ils sont un peu sauvages, mais chacun a trouvé en l'autre ce qui lui manquait.

- Et puis ?

- Le troisième, il a ce sourire chaleureux et ces phrases affectueuses qui font chaud au cœur. Il nous écoute, nous fait avancer. Il a l'art de rendre le monde plus beau, juste parce qu'il sait jouer avec les choses les plus difficiles de la vie.

- Et le dernier ?

- Le quatrième, c'est un morceau de joie, de vie et de timidité mêlées. Il suffit qu'il soit à côté de moi pour que la Terre fasse un sourire, mais il a tellement d'espoirs et de rêves, de chants et d'envies, que tout s'entrechoque en lui. Il se perd dans les couleurs de son propre monde.

Cette fois, elle laissa passer un léger silence. Je voyais défiler dans ses yeux les reflets de ce que nous étions : elle imaginait déjà. Dans cette petite âme, quelle était la force de nos regards, la profondeur de notre longue amitié, l'intensité de notre confiance ? Elle avait fixé son regard sur le mien, et de son sourire semblait nous connaître alors par cœur.

- Vous mangiez le repas du soir ? fit la petite voix en retour.

- Oui. N'importe quel repas : nous nous étions disputés et le second avait fait à manger juste pour nous entendre rire à nouveau.

Pas de questions. Elle me regardait toujours, le dessin de ses yeux en amandes frémissant doucement. Je repris :

- Mais des soldats sont arrivés. Ils ont voulu nous amener, tous les cinq.

- Mais où ?

Inquiète, elle s'agrippait à mon bras. J'avouai :

- Là où personne ne sourit jamais, sauf le malheur.

- Alors tu te caches dans ma cave ?

- Oui.

Elle se leva, mécontente, et pointant le doigt sur moi :

- Et tes frères ! Ils doivent venir dans ma cave !

- Je n'ai pas raconté la fin, dis-je en tremblant, mes souvenirs m'assaillant à nouveau. Nous courions pour nous échapper, mais dans la course, il fallut oublier que nous étions frères. Pour ne pas se faire attraper, pour pouvoir garder une chance de…

Ma voix mourut en même temps que mon espoir. Je me forçais à reprendre, pour chasser leurs visages qui me hantaient :

- Nous nous sommes perdus.

Je me laissai glisser contre la paroi, sans force, sans courage. A quoi bon échapper à la guerre si tous ceux qu'on aime sont pris dans ses filets meurtriers ? Mais la petite fille, presque sans bruit, glissa contre mon oreille :

- Tu peux rester dans ma cave, même pour longtemps.

Et de son petit doigt potelé, elle arrêta sur ma joue la course d'une larme chaude.

* * *

><p><em>Junsu<em>

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, l'air avait fraichi et le soleil terminait sa course derrière l'horizon. Un peu perdu, perplexe, je laissai les secondes me rendre progressivement l'usage de mon cerveau ramolli. La démarche souple de Yoochun, et la largeur de son dos, avaient eu raison de mes dernières résistances : épuisé par la douleur et la peur, je m'étais endormi près de son cou, vaincu. A présent, j'étais couché à même le sol, et un morceau de chemise – celle du capitaine, bien sûr – me faisait office d'oreiller. La pièce devait être assez spacieuse, avant les bombardements. Seulement, tout un côté restait enseveli sous les débris, et à l'Ouest, un trou béant offrait une vue splendide sur le soleil couchant et la ville en dessous. D'un coup d'œil prudent, je déduisis que le plafond, puisqu'il tenait encore les étages supérieurs, aurait assez de tact pour ne pas me tomber sur la tête. La nuit galopait, et bien vite l'air frais devint franchement désagréable. Je frissonnai. Mon compagnon de galère était bel et bien parti. Me mordant la lèvre, je réalisai qu'il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, puisque sa chemise était restée en otage sous ma tête. Je lui en fus doublement reconnaissant. L'image de Yoochun, torse nu au milieu des décombres, s'imposait à moi. Je pensais comprendre quel était mon problème avec lui depuis quelque temps, mais j'avais du mal à l'accepter : et d'un petit sourire déconfis, j'envoyai balader mes petites pensées perverses.

Bon. En voulant me relever, mon corps m'assaillit de nouveau, m'arrachant une série de plaintes et quelques larmes. Transi de froid par mon immobilité et le soir, je commençai, à quatre pattes, à reboucher avec obstination le trou béant qui donnait sur la ville. Mes genoux couverts de sang et de terre ne tardèrent pas à se manifester, m'obligeant à finir assis sur ma paire de fesses.

Le trou avait déjà bien diminué quand des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Avec l'obscurité à demie installée, je ne pus distinguer que le visage de Yoochun, et la blancheur que renvoyait son torse à nu. Heureusement, elle l'empêcha tout autant de me voir rougir. Il déposa des paquets sur le sol, et avec un grand sourire hilare, me dévisagea un moment :

- Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser au milieu de tes cailloux ?

Là, on savait que Yoochun était de retour. Ce type semblait être né pour se moquer de moi. Je tentai :

- Une statue de dieu Grec ?

Son sourire s'agrandit encore, juste pour que je comprenne que j'étais loin du compte :

- Mon petit cousin, posé sur sa couche au milieu de ses jouets.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, sans trouver de quoi répondre. En riant aussi, il reprit :

- C'est pas mal ce que t'as fait, bébé. Je suis embêté de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux, j'aimerais que ton état n'empire pas, alors avec ce froid…

- Tu rigoles ? Fis-je d'un ton enjoué, c'est spacieux, caché et abrité ! Tu nous as super bien lotis !

Il souriait, sans que je ne puisse vraiment voir pourquoi.

- C'est cool, VIP.

D'un mouvement souple, il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et fis volte-face vers ses paquets, commençant à déballer le contenu sous mes yeux ébahis et impressionnés :

- J'ai farfouillé pas mal : un paquet de gâteau, trois petites bouteilles d'eau, une couverture et…

Il m'avait regardé, le peu de lumière me rendais totalement ignorant de ses expressions qui d'habitude en disaient long :

- Et ?

- Approche, Baby.

- C'est trop louche.

J'étais réellement hésitant. Pas qu'il me faisait peur, mais que la situation me rattrapait autant que ma timidité : dans des moments forts d'intimité et d'amitié entre nous, il y avait toujours eu les autres et quelques pans de murs comme seul refuge. Je réalisais avec stupéfaction que Yoochun, pour la première fois, était totalement et entièrement à mes côtés. Une sorte de vertige, de trouble me dévorait. Il me regardait en silence, finalement fit la chose à ma place et s'assit en déposant une toute petite bouteille sur le sol, entre les débris.

- Tu m'enlèves ce pantalon ?

- …Quoi !

A son ton, il plaisantait encore. Après un bref éclat de rire, il reprit presque dans un murmure :

- C'est de l'alcool. Il faut faire quelque chose de tes genoux.

Et moi, dans un souffle encore plus bas :

- Oh non…

* * *

><p><em>Yoochun<em>

Ma crevette faisait peur à voir. Le froid, la fatigue et la terreur se lisaient dans chacun de ses traits, et ses sourires n'enlevaient rien à cette incertitude tapie au fond de ses prunelles. Les mille émotions qui l'étreignaient se succédaient sur son visage rendu hésitant par la nuit. Il semblait plus fragile que jamais, prêt à s'effondrer, pourtant son optimisme me nourrissait et semblait alors la plus puissante des armes. Il avait obtempéré en silence, alors que je l'aidais, et à présent je ne distinguais que le reflet humide de ses yeux fichés dans les miens.

- Ça va aller ?

- Mais Yoo', ça fait super mal, l'alcool.

Il gardait ses genoux collés contre son torse, sa cheville à quelques millimètres du sol, et ses yeux brûlants. Je voulais m'en persuader aussi :

- Ça va aller, Charisma. Pense simplement que tu ne t'es jamais blessé comme ça et qu'on a pas de médicaments. Pas question de jouer au con.

Il acquiesçait. Sans un mot de plus, je disposai ma chemise (ce qu'il en restait !) près de ses genoux et ouvrit la bouteille. Sa respiration saccadée, ou ma conscience de ce qu'il vivait, me poussa subitement à lui prendre la main, la presser, la caresser, à chuchoter pour lui une musique sans mélodie. Le reste alla vite : sans lumière pour distinguer l'état de ses blessures, j'avais tenté de nettoyer les plaies, tenté aussi d'ignorer les petites plaintes et crispations courageuses de mon cadet.

- C'est fini.

Il se laissa retomber contre moi, avec un petit soupir imprécis. Son front brûlant restait la marque de ce jour écrasant qu'il nous avait fallu vivre, dans toute son horreur et son injustice. Et sa respiration apaisée, dans le creux chaleureux de mes bras, était celle du jour à venir et ses quelques grammes d'espoir.

Je me surpris à pleurer comme un gosse, du bonheur de cette vie chaude dans ma simple étreinte, de la peur de la trouver bientôt vide, et glacée. Et Junsu qui frémissait dans son sommeil rappelait à moi tous ces moments heureux où je n'avais pas pu – pas su – profiter de tout ce qu'il était prêt à offrir. A m'offrir. Une larme, tombée sur sa joue, me renvoya le reflet pâle de la Lune, alors que je resserrai contre moi ce corps inerte, écartant tout le reste, enfin.

* * *

><p><em>Jaejoong<em>

La nuit, à peine éclairée par la lune, était étrangement glacée. Ou peut-être la peur passée la rendait-elle plus froide ? Je frissonnais, incapable de dormir, agrippé au corps de Yunho qui n'était pourtant pas plus chaud. Mon épuisement était total, mon dégoût, ma peur, cet effort pour tenter de repousser les souvenirs de trois hommes lumineux. Nous étions deux, à présent. Pour peu de temps sans doute, chuchotait la nuit en éclairant faiblement nos corps. Sans vivres, sans refuge, sans espoir, sans avenir. Rien qu'un peu d'amour et de volonté. Comment croire à une sortie ?

- Jaejoong, arrête de ruminer.

Dos à moi, il me connaissait assez pour ne plus avoir besoin de me regarder pour me deviner. Je chuchotai :

- D'accord.

- Tu as froid ?

Il tremblait aussi, n'attendit même pas ma réponse :

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui.

- J'ai apporté des nouilles.

- J'ai vu.

- Tu en veux ?

- Il faut de l'eau chaude.

Un petit silence, et le rire clair de Yunho déchirant un morceau de nuit trop calme.

- T'as pas tort, mon vieux !

Il riait toujours, et je fermai les yeux pour le laisser résonner en moi à peine quelques secondes de plus. Il reprit, d'un murmure amusé :

- J'ai apporté de l'eau froide…

A mon tour de rire, et peut-être, de ruminer effectivement un peu moins :

- On peut toujours essayer.

Nous nous étions assis, l'un contre l'autre. Il déposa entre nous le pot de nouilles instantanées, ôtant le couvercle, alors que je versai la moitié de la bouteille d'eau. Si nous avions été sûrs de nous jusqu'à présent, quelques secondes de flottement s'égrenèrent, nous faisant rire à nouveau. Silencieusement, quelques trilles, petits souffles discrets du bonheur.

- …Et ?

- Et on attend, je suppose.

Il souriait, je dévorais des yeux l'homme complexe qu'il était, entre discrétion et force, maturité et espièglerie. Il venait alors à moi les souvenirs de tous ces repas simples, chacun assis devant son bol de plastique chaud. Nous les volions à la vie, toujours occupés, avalant en vitesse et sirotant. A l'écart d'un photo-shoot, dans les vieilles loges qui nous connaissaient déjà par cœur, nous parlions entre deux bouchées affamées. Et ses yeux rieurs, par-dessus de bol et à travers la fumée, me faisaient oublier nos destins d'homme pressé.

- Ça risque d'être long.

Son bras se posa nonchalamment sur mon épaule. Je le regardai, amusé d'un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire dans d'autres circonstances. Si j'avais toujours voulu montrer notre amour – qui n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment ignoré – il cherchait chaque fois la discrétion. C'était, il me le répétait, pour « ceux qui n'avaient pas de couple fixe et qui n'apprécieraient surement pas d'en voir un sous leur toit. »

- Bon sang, Jaejoong, tu penses à quoi ?

Il avait pris mon menton de ses deux doigts, et ses yeux curieux cherchaient à expliquer l'inondation qui débordait sur mes joues.

- Mais ?... Je sais pas, Yunho, rien de particulier… Je pensais à nous.

- Tu es épuisé. Mange.

Les nouilles élastiques, immangeables, raides, nous faisaient sourire comme deux imbéciles. J'en oubliais les tremblements, un peu de ce froid, une partie de l'angoisse, pour jouer simplement : les nœuds qui persistaient étaient à défaire avec une seule baguette, ou les dents, ou les doigts. Les légumes gluants explosaient en goûts étonnants qui nous amenaient à commenter :

- C'est divin, non ?

- Ils auraient pu l'inventer plus tôt.

- Il faut déposer un brevet, Yunho.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Un morceau de bœuf à l'eau froide ?

La nuit assistait à nos échanges ridicules, sans doute devait-elle en rire aussi, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Nous souriions, et c'était alors l'unique moyen que nous avions trouvé pour chasser nos fantômes, et espérer autre chose que cet avenir que d'autres avaient tracés pour nous. Le sommeil me prit au creux des bras de Yunho, sur un sol dur, sous un air froid. Je me savais idiot, un peu décalé, mais je ne pus m'empêcher, en sentant son souffle chaud sur ma nuque, de me sentir presque heureux.

Il faut l'avouer : un tout petit peu heureux, ou peut-être encore plus.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonsoir à tous !  
>Je veux vraiment m'excuser pour le temps mis pour poster une si petite chose, et du même coup remercier tous ceux qui continuent à m'encourager et me demander des nouvelles, c'est un baume au coeur assez incroyable, et ce qui fait que je n'arrête vraiment jamais d'écrire :D<br>Je suis dans une période de boulot assez difficile, ceci explique la lenteur (et peut-être la baisse de qualité mouhahaha) _**

**_Je l'offre en toute humilité à ma Pika à quelques heures de moi. J'aurais bien aimé te faire une réponse plus longue et complète (elle arrivera sois-en sûre !), en attendant ce petit chapitre fait en pensant à toi de toute mes forces, merci ~~_**

**_Héhé... Enjoy it ***_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 7<em>**

_Yunho_

Le matin nous avait trouvé affamés. A croire que les pauvres pâtes de la veille n'avaient rien fait pour combler cet effroi dévorant. C'était une faim nerveuse, presque convulsive. J'avais la gorge sèche et la chaleur montante ôtait toute force face à la bataille que nous aurions à mener un jour de plus. Jaejoong, assis par terre avec un pauvre sourire, cambrait son dos et s'étirait. Il était à peine un peu moins pâle, mais il avait repris, à voir son air, cette volonté de gérer et d'organiser pour faire au mieux. Il n'y avait plus rien à agencer, même plus de groupe ou d'activité, seulement encore cette petite détermination qui le poussa à me dire d'un ton qui aurait voulu être détaché :

- Yunho, on devrait aller chercher à manger, et une cachette plus sûre. Ce sera plus facile ensuite pour retrouver les autres.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il lui reste de l'espoir, mais ne pus pourtant m'empêcher de tiquer :

- Retrouver les autres ?

Mon ton surpris, presque ironique, m'apporta un regard réprobateur. Il prit le temps de se lever, se rapprocher de moi, et d'un geste brusque, se saisit de mon bras :

- Ecoute, Jung Yunho. Je sais ce que tu penses. Je le respecte. J'attends de toi que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de ça pour ne pas rester ici et me laisser crever.

Je revoyais Junsu et Yoochun, restés dans le salon, à l'opposé de l'unique issue que nous avions empruntée. J'étais à deux doigts de le lui rappeler, puisque à ce stade, l'espoir n'était pour moi qu'une sale illusion qui faisait marcher à contre-sens. Lui dire aussi que s'ils étaient perdus, il restait notre couple, et ce dont nous étions sûrs, ce qu'il fallait sauver. Les mots se firent inutiles face à ce regard, ordonnant et suppliant. Je me contentais d'un murmure :

- Il y a nous deux, Jae'…

- Tu veux dire : « il n'y a que nous deux » ?

- Non. Arrête d'être sur la défensive.

C'était un demi-mensonge, il avait dû le sentir. Comment m'interpréter autrement ? Finalement, nous nous connaissions trop pour chercher à nous cacher de nos défauts. Et à cette petite crispation de ses lèvres, je savais que je l'agaçais, sa fatigue cherchait en moi un appui que je ne donnais pas. Je caressai sa joue, un peu brusquement, me forçant à avouer :

- D'accord. On va faire ça. Mais je préfère t'avouer que la meilleure chose à faire aurait pu être de contacter l'agence et de prendre un billet pour le Japon.

- Tu veux rire ? me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, on est officiellement des coupables aux yeux de la loi. Ne m'oblige pas à te traiter d'égoïste.

Je perdais patience, grondais sans m'en rendre compte :

- Putain Jae'… Tu crois qu'on peut les sauver de l'armée ? Et avec quoi ? Nos pauvres sourires éclatants et nos danses sensuelles ? L'agence sera bien mieux en mesure de nous aider ! Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme…

- L'agence ne pourra rien faire, l'état la contrôle.

Il était pâle, mais calme. Déterminé. Depuis le début. Nous nous étions toujours convaincu que le nombre faisait la force, nous qui avions dû grandir en s'appuyant sur les autres pour rester debout. Je l'embrassai, longuement, et me forçai à sourire pour montrer que je l'avais compris :

- On y va ?

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Faisons le maximum.

Approbation implicite qui le rassura. Les ruines, partout autour, ne nous désespéraient pas de trouver à manger, et comme des charognards, nous cherchions simplement de quoi survivre. Les débris étaient si vastes qu'il nous fallut nous séparer pour les contourner efficacement. Jaejoong avait tenu à ce que nous nous retrouvions toutes les heures à l'endroit où nous avions dormis, et, dépourvu de montre, je guettais l'écran sombre de mon portable. J'étais le seul à l'avoir. C'était son unique utilité, puisque le moindre appel pouvait aider l'état à nous localiser. Impatient d'en finir, j'étais monté sur un monticule qui recouvrait un ancien rayon de conserve. La prudence, dit-on, se perd facilement. La traverse sur laquelle je m'appuyais n'était que très mal fixée, déséquilibrée, et quelques mètres en dessous je découvris un nombre conséquent de conserves – de quoi tenir un assaut.

Je redescendis prudemment, et courus au lieu de rendez-vous. Jaejoong me guettait déjà, et le sourire qu'il m'adressa m'arracha un élan de joie. Même si le monde ne tournait plus rond, nous restions les mêmes : prêts à sortir les griffes pour défendre nos points de vues, prêts également à tout se pardonner la minute suivante, et avancer ensembles. Je le serrai contre moi, mes mains sous sa chemise à savourer sa peau, posais doucement mon front contre le sien.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Yunnie ?

- Oui, un coin plein de conserves. Je t'attendais parce que ça craint un peu.

Il me prit par la main et se laissa guider, chantonnant doucement pour éloigner la détresse. Le soleil nous semblait plus chaud à chaque minute, à chaque battement de cœur un peu trop saccadé. Je transpirais déjà et nos mains moites ne se lâchaient pas, étrangement, sa voix était la seule fraicheur de cette lourde matinée.

- Sois prudent !

Il agrippait la planche du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en surveillant mon avancée pour attraper les produits. Ce devait être ceux d'un ancien sous-sol, et nous avions tourné longtemps pour trouver une autre issue. Cette petite planche s'était avéré être le chemin le plus court, perchée au-dessus du trou au cœur des débris, et tout mon esprit protestait à jouer les équilibristes. J'eus un petit rire angoissé :

- C'est la première et dernière fois que je monte sur un truc pareil…

Enfin mes pieds touchèrent le sol, et après quelques secondes de flageolement, mes jambes finirent par accepter de me porter. Les boîtes remplirent vigoureusement mes poches, mon tee-shirt que j'avais ôté. Le silence pourtant m'arrêta net :

- Jae' ? Toujours là ?

- Yunho ! Il faut que tu sortes ! Ça ne tiens pas !

La planche, en effet, avait dû bouger lorsque j'étais descendu : une énorme quantité de débris, de bouts de métal, était à deux doigts de s'effondrer sur moi. Je suffoquai en réalisant que la planche glissait, entrouvrait un passage entre l'éboulis et le sous-sol où je me trouvais. Jaejoong, à quelques mètres, tentait d'atteindre la planche pour la fixer, sans succès. Il cria, de ce même son apeuré que devant les miliciens :

- Yunho ! Sors !

Trop tard. Les premières vibrations se firent entendre, alors que je me jetais contre un mur, le plafond s'écroulait sur moi.

* * *

><p><em>Jaejoong<em>

- Yunho !

Un vacarme épouvantable répondit à mon cri. La poussière recouvrit tout pendant un instant, à travers ma terreur, je ne distinguais plus que ce nuage pourpre qui s'empara du monde. Je courus, presque à l'aveuglette, vers l'endroit où j'avais cru l'apercevoir une dernière fois. Comme épuisé de tout ce que j'avais eu à craindre, et à pleurer, je ne pensais plus. Je guettais. Essoufflé et haletant, j'aurais aimé arrêter le temps alors que le pourpre retombait doucement. Eviter de savoir, entre la mort et la vie, le bout de nos chemins. Yunho était encore vivant, présent en moi, je fermai les yeux dans le seul but de ne rien perdre de plus. Je ne sais plus combien de minutes passèrent ainsi, mon visage crispé par mes pleurs, en attente inutile. Qui avait dit que j'étais le plus fort d'entre nous ? Peu importe, dans la brume épaisse et poisseuse de ma peur, je m'étais laissé tombé, essayant d'écarter ces pierres qui ne bougeaient pas plus que des montagnes. Je m'écorchais les doigts, les mains, m'acharnais sans résultats, sans réfléchir. Il me semblait l'entendre à ma droite, je redoublai de violence envers ces briques mortes qui pesaient, immobiles, nous anéantissaient.

- Jae'…

L'illusion m'ôta toute force. Eteint, je balayais du regard le ciel immense, dont les seuls nuages étaient ceux de mes larmes. Illusion ? Brusquement, et avec cet espoir qui m'est propre, j'implorais :

- Yunho… Tu m'entends ?

- Très peu…

La voix était faible, lointaine, je compris instantanément pourquoi elle m'avait parue impossible : entre deux briques l'une sur l'autre, un léger interstice permettait d'apercevoir, en-dessous, un espace encore vide. La voix venait de là. Je laissai passer dix folles secondes d'espérance.

- Tu… Tu vas bien ?

Je criais presque, au bord du trou. Etait-il seulement possible qu'il s'en soit sorti ?

- Je suis coincé, mais je crois que je n'ai rien de cassé.

- Putain putain putain…

Il riait faiblement, et moi avec, en petites saccades resserrées. Un soulagement total s'emparait de moi et faisait redoubler mes larmes, encore abasourdi d'avoir entrevu de si près la solitude complète, réelle. Pourtant, après cet instant d'euphorie aveugle, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : Yunho était vivant, mais captif, et les pierres bien trop lourdes pour que je puisse les porter seul. Si je ne trouvais pas d'aide au plus vite, sa survie était mise en danger. Sans même prendre le temps de reprendre mon souffle ôté :

- Yunho, criais-je auprès du trou, je n'y arriverais jamais tout seul ! Il me faut de l'aide.

Je tentais chaque fois d'entendre, par-dessous le mugissement des cigales d'été sur un arbre survivant, la voix de mon ainé. Elle reprit, inquiète :

- C'est dangereux !

- Je n'ai pas le choix !

- Prend le temps d'être prudent, implorait-il, j'ai la chance d'être sur un tapis de conserve et en sécurité. Je te supplie de faire attention à toi. Ne fait pas confiance à n'importe qui.

- Je t'aime, Yunho. Merci d'être en vie.

Mes mains étaient secouées de tels tremblements que j'avais l'impression que mes doigts m'échappaient.

- Je t'aime.

Je me retournai sans un mot de plus, juste une rougeur que je tentais de lui cacher. Une rougeur qui trahissait mon angoisse, et la certitude profonde et si rare que l'espoir n'avait plus sa place nulle part. Une ville fantôme, abandonnée à la violence, pouvait-elle offrir le moindre secours ? Je m'enfuis en courant, à l'aveuglette, une bien faible tentative d'évacuer cette pression qui me faisait perdre le souffle, tous les souffles. Même ceux qui m'étaient les plus chers. Comme un fou, comme un damné, j'eus l'impression de courir derrière l'espoir et l'amour, derrière ces pauvres voiles effilochés qui se dissipaient.

* * *

><p><em>Yoochun<em>

Junsu ouvrit un œil fiévreux. Avec ses joues un peu pâles, son regard un peu flou, on aurait dit un ermite resté coincé dix ans dans sa caverne. Mais enfin, un ermite qui ne manquait pas de charme… Justement, il me regardait comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu, ou avec cette espèce de regard qui détaille, et la petite rougeur sur les joues fut bien trop tentante pour un provocateur comme moi qui ne tient jamais sa langue :

- Eh babe, je suis devenu beau pendant la nuit ou quoi ?

Il rougit de plus belle – ce qui était prévisible – et baissa les yeux en grognant :

- Ce genre de chose n'arrive pas en une nuit…

J'éclatais de rire face à ses lèvres pincées, et ne pus résister, si tôt le matin, à une joute verbale passionnante avec un si bel ermite :

- Merci, c'est vrai que j'étais déjà plutôt canon.

Cette fois-ci, la remarque m'attira un coup d'œil orageux :

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'esprit, monsieur le beau gosse ?

- Si je n'en fais pas maintenant, peu de chance que j'en refasse un jour !

J'avais dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade, presque sereinement, et me mordis la lèvre une fois les mots délivrés : Junsu était devenu plus pâle encore les mâchoires serrées, je voyais bien qu'il tentait de ne pas pleurer. Il me donna un coup sur l'épaule, si doucement que j'aurais pu confondre avec un frôlement. Un petit sanglot étouffé lui échappa :

- Mais jamais tu te tais ?

Je le serrais contre moi, constatant une fois encore la chaleur anormale de son corps, ses tremblements légers. J'ignorais ce qui était dû à sa peur, ou ses blessures, ou même mes stupidités, mais je me sentais sombrer dans une inquiétude implacable. La faim revenait bien sûr, la chaleur, la poursuite sans nom et le danger. Et cet homme que j'aurais voulu protéger était en train de s'affaiblir sous mes yeux. Un souffle contre mon épaule nue :

- Je pleure pas, hein !

Je le dévisageai avec un petit sourire amusé. Cette force si étonnante qu'il puisait en lui restait un mystère encore irrésolu.

- Je me doute bien que tu ne pleures pas, Charisma.

- Bon.

Je caressai ses cheveux, et comme entraîné par une douce folie de l'angoisse, j'embrassai sa paupière sans même me rendre compte - sinon de son extrême douceur - de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Avec ses yeux étonnés et troublés, son petit nez retroussé, je me perdis dans le plaisir de rire avec lui. Il pétillait de malice :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Mm… Une envie ?

Le rire sonna un peu crispé, il se retourna pour ne pas que je constate l'étrange teinte écarlate que sa peau avait prise. La douleur des nuits par terre m'obligea à me lever pour faire quelques pas.

Le soleil était déjà haut, et à travers l'ouverture de notre petit immeuble bombardé, Séoul s'offrait à notre vue. Autrefois ville agitée, où les vies s'entrecroisaient et levaient les yeux pour attraper un coin de ciel bleu. La capitale était comme morte, entre les quartiers détruits et les ombres qui tentent de fuir la lumière et se réfugier dans chaque interstice. Avant l'intervention de la milice, la télévision avait annoncé un ordre de l'Etat de cesser de fuir la ville : si l'ennemi arrivait, chacun devait pouvoir la défendre. Ceci n'avait que fait que confirmer ce que nous soupçonnions. Les gens tentaient de regagner le Sud par tous les moyens, les autres s'enfermaient chez eux, les derniers partaient à l'étranger. La montée de ce pouvoir semi-totalitaire, dans le but de nous défendre de nos ennemis, inquiétait parfois plus encore que la menace d'une guerre franche. La Corée du Nord envoyait des missiles de menace, mais que dire de la milice de l'état qui supprimait chaque personne influente ? Je commençais à peine, à cause de l'incident, à comprendre les mécanismes de ce pouvoir qui nous dirigeait à présent, et duquel personne ne s'était méfié, trop apeuré par la masse sombre d'un voisin incontrôlable. Nous avions tous été stupides. Et cette ville blessée sous mes yeux me tordait le cœur, témoignage direct que la menace venait aussi de notre propre sol.

- Yoo'…

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de faire la grimace.

Je le regardais sans vraiment essayer de cacher ce que je ressentais, ma colère et cette affection pour lui qui débordait un peu et en renversait à côté :

- Ça ne te fout pas la haine ? Regarde ce qu'est devenue Séoul…

Il me regardait en silence, comme pour ne prendre de mon regard que ce qui l'arrangeait. Je me rapprochai de lui pour l'aider à se relever, et, profitant de son déséquilibre, restai quelques minutes contre lui, en silence, en tentant d'ignorer la crispation de son corps à mon contact. Depuis tellement longtemps, j'avais perçu l'intensité de son regard sans jamais vouloir y répondre. Ses rougeurs, ce nouveau sourire, je m'en délectais au fil du temps, et j'opposais mon silence à ses trop timides sentiments. Lâcheté ou refus de soi ? Volonté de ne rien changer à la structure qui nous liait et que je sentais parfois fragile ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. La guerre, ou plutôt la menace d'une séparation ou d'une mort me mettait face à mes sentiments. Junsu était un ami des plus précieux. Je pourrais le dire ainsi : il était finalement bien plus précieux qu'un ami.

- Baby, il nous reste des gâteaux et de l'eau. Tu veux manger ?

Une voix sortit, un peu hésitante, quelque part dans ma touffe de cheveux.

- … Pourquoi tu me lâches pas ?

Là encore, je jouais avec lui. Je le sentais gêné, désorienté, plus brûlant encore, mais je ne parvenais pas à me séparer de son corps. Et si tout ça cessait d'être un jeu ? Pas une fois non plus je n'avais pu réfléchir aux conséquences de mes provocations incessantes. Je le libérais de mon étreinte, non sans m'adresser un soupir agacé. Il était plus rouge encore, jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

- Hé.

- Quoi ?

Je répondis, presque inconsciemment :

- Ménages-toi, t'es pas vraiment en forme.

Mes habitudes ne me perdaient pas. A chaque fois que nous franchissions la limite, je ramenais notre relation à une platonique amitié. Il ne me regardait déjà plus, et murmura :

- D'accord.

Je le vis s'affaisser, plus que s'asseoir. En courant vers lui, en le prenant de nouveau contre moi, je constatai sur lui les signes de son épuisement moral et physique. Sa cheville n'avait pas désenflé, et ses blessures restaient impressionnantes. Quant à sa pâleur, ses yeux immenses et bien trop humides, ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, tout cela finissait par me tordre l'estomac de culpabilité et d'angoisse. Il me dévisageait avec un sourire minuscule, et finit par répondre à ma grimace horrifiée :

- Je t'assure, je vais bien.

- Menteur.

- C'est seulement ma cheville.

- Et bien ?

- Depuis ce matin, elle me fait mal en permanence.

Je soupirai, il baissa les yeux.

- Mange et dors.

Comme il ne bougeait plus que la poitrine, je le posais contre le mur pour aller chercher mon trophée de la veille. Je ne cessais de m'en vouloir. Imbécile immature, joueur sans limites. J'attribuais la totalité des maux de Junsu à mes bêtises, d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. J'ouvris le paquet de gâteaux avec un sourire affectueux, en revenant vers lui, mais il regardait la première lumière du matin. Je ne pus que parler avec douceur :

- Su' ?

Les yeux humides cherchaient dans les miens, sans doute une ironie :

- Je vais le faire tout seul.

Il se trompait. J'étais bien loin de vouloir me moquer, ni même le provoquer. Je m'assis à ses côtés, recouvrant ses épaules de ma chemise.

Il ne cessait de me dévisager.

* * *

><p><em>Junsu<em>

Yoochun m'échappait. J'avais l'habitude de sa malice, son humour, ses petites piques. Qu'il sache comment me trouver et qu'il ne se gêne pas pour le faire. Et là ? Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre le regard, et la voix qu'il me réservait. Il me semblait que je ne les avais jamais entrevus. Derrière ma fatigue, la douleur qui me consumait le corps et l'esprit, il restait mon âme, un peu déconcertée, un peu naufragée. Quand il me tendit le premier gâteau, la faim me tordit l'estomac si violemment que j'en oubliais mes questions sans fins :

- Ils sont même au chocolat… !

Il me nourrissait en souriant. J'avais honte de ma faiblesse, de l'obliger à me materner. Seulement, à chaque fois que je lui adressais ma grimace fâchée, ou tentais de tendre la main pour attraper moi-même les gâteaux, il claquait doucement la langue et s'échappait.

Vraiment, je ne connaissais pas ce Yoochun. Pire, voilà trois minutes qu'il n'avait rien dit. Un a un, les petits gâteaux passaient de sa main à ma bouche, dans une petite danse étrange et rare. Complètement perplexe, j'avais abandonné la résistance et me laissais faire, savourant les gâteaux autant que les délicatesses du capitaine. La chaleur qui se levait se propageait plus vite encore en moi, que la nuit avait glacé.

Il prit la bouteille, avec ce silence inquiétant.

- …Chunnie ?

Il releva la tête vers moi, ses cheveux un peu longs m'empêchant de voir ses yeux. Seulement, avec les reflets de la lumière, je crus qu'il pleurait. Théorie improbable d'ailleurs, que je m'empressais de réfuter en relevant sa frange.

Il pleurait !

La surprise m'entortilla les entrailles. Presque inconsciemment, je me sentais protégé par lui. L'assurance qu'il avait toujours montré, face aux caméras, aux fans, aux critiques même, déteignait un peu et me rendait plus fort. Il était cette force qui fait se tenir droit, cette qualité que l'on admire chez l'autre parce qu'on sait exactement qu'on est loin de la posséder. Mais là, face à ma force qui se mettait à pleurer, à mon allié à piètre figure, je me sentis tout petit, presque rien du tout.

- Ne fais pas cette tête.

Il gardait sa voix chaude, un peu cassée. Comme je me taisais, il reprit en souriant :

- C'est quand même pas la première fois que je chiale.

Menteur. Il pleurait souvent, mais toujours par émotion. Pour la musique. Quelle autre musique ici que celle de la désillusion et de l'injustice ? Je luttais contre mes propres larmes : j'avais passé la nuit à construire des barrages jusqu'au ciel pour les retenir, ils se fissuraient du dépit de le voir ainsi. Quand la première s'évada, je crus bon de la justifier :

- Si même toi tu pleures, je…

Celle-là et une myriade d'autres, qui s'échappaient de chaque âme. Je ne sais dire pourquoi il y avait tant de maladresse dans son regard, tant de choses entremêlées. Et parce que les pleurs ne sont jamais qu'un ensemble, je laissais couler ma déception, ma souffrance, mes peurs profondes et enfouies, le bonheur d'être libre et l'horreur d'être chassé, mes faiblesses puissantes et mes forces enfuies. Mon amour inachevé.

- Sèche tes larmes, Charisma. Puisque je pleure pour toi.

Le jour bien levé envoyait sa chaleur et sa lumière dans le trou qui donnait sur la ville. Le silence régnait en maître autour de moi, en moi enfin. Si la douleur pulsait encore dans ma jambe, j'avais l'impression, même seul, d'être apaisé. Parce que Yoochun, bien plus qu'un appui, avait été un écho.

Ce son rassurant qui, d'un petit clin d'œil, chuchote que toute solitude à une réponse. Et que la voix lâchée reviens toujours différente, nourrie de son chemin, elle ramène de ses voyages les douceurs du monde qui manquent au cœur qui l'engendre.


End file.
